


Ständchen

by Senowolf



Series: Oh Sabriel, Oh Destiel~! [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Angst and Feels, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam Winchester, Grace Kink, Grace Sharing, Grace-Powered Orgasms, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, M/M, OTP Feels, Peace, Porn with Feelings, Schubert, Slow Dancing, Smut, Wing Kink, Wingfic, kick to the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senowolf/pseuds/Senowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where its shamless sex that turns into a punch full of feels because sabriel and destiel.</p><p>(I suck at summerys. Just read it bc I can't explain it...?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ständchen

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn at first then some touchy feely endings.

The second they got back to the bunker Gabriel had Sam pressed against a wall. 

"Gabriel you can't just-!" Sam growled while The archangel left kisses up his throat, also getting cut off by said angel. 

"Can't I? I'm your boo Sam. I can do whatever the hell I want with you. Obviously I would stop if you asked but seeing as the fact that you missed me. I'm making an exception." Gabriel smiled before dragging them away from the wall. 

Sam grunted in pain when his butt was shoved into the table harshly, glad of the strong wood. He moaned when hands ran up his waist, lips bruising his. 

"Mm-" Sam had learned pretty quickly that Gabe had a thing for manhandling. 

That does not mean manhandling the angel, no that meant manhandling him. Sam inhaled sharply when he was flipped onto his stomach so he was forced face first onto the tabletop, giving the angel all the access he wanted. 

With a snap of his fingers he had Sam's lower half naked making the large man shiver in both cold and embarrassment. His jacket was already gone but did that save his shirt? No. 

"Let's just get rid of this shall we?" He motioned to the shirt. 

Sam looked back in time to see his shirt, his plaid shirt being ripped open along with the white one underneath. He growled angrily at the motion an Gabriel chuckled behind him. 

"You are going to literally pay for that." Sam grit out between his teeth. 

"Oh I already have." Gabe wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Sam let his head fall back against the hardwood tabletop while smaller hands massaged his back. He yelped when one of those hands came down on his butt, hard. 

*SMACK!*

"Ow-Gabe what the hell!?" Sam exclaimed. 

"Oh don't try that Sammy I know you liked it. Your blood is actually pumping faster..." Gabriel said with a signature smirk before grabbing a handful of long brown hair. 

He pulled Sam by the hair so he had access to his neck, and bit and sucked hickeys into the soft skin there. The younger Winchester groaned as the pleasure pumped throughout his body and to his cock that was now nudging at the underside of the table. 

The hands and teeth pulled away, leaving Sam gasping there like a fish out of water. 

"Ga-Gabriel...Gabriel what?" Sam breathed. 

"Deans home. Cassy is with him. Of course they aren't doing anything but the tension is strong between them. Anyway we should move you to your bedroom....C'mon baby stand up." Gabe said while straightening his shirt. 

Sam stood up slowly, legs shaking with the praise and sensations. 

He walked as fast as he could, not very, out of the library and past the kitchen and down the hall with all the different rooms so that he could get to his own. Gabriel huffed behind him and used his mojo to fling a random door open and shove Sam into it. 

Sam yelled as he stumbled forward, falling onto a large bed and his ass up. Gabe hummed at the presentation. When Sam pulled himself up he glared at Gabe. His face fell into one of curiosity though as Gabriel stood in the door, lights flickering, face very serious. 

"Gabe?" Sam asked lowly, his eyes widening when he saw three pairs of wings flare out from behind the angel. His angel. 

They were large, white and gold feathered with black tipped ends. They were beautiful and suited Gabriel well, Gabriel the Archangel. 

"I trust you Sam. I trust you this much, enough to show you my wings, to show you a part of my true self. I have never showed any other human being. You are the first to see me like this and that alone is a gift to your eyes. Guess its good that if anyone walked in now they wouldn't be able to see them. Maybe even one day I will be able to show you my true form....." Gabriel finished with a soft sigh. 

Sam was in awe. The wings twitched slightly and the smallest pair, the ones on bottom flickered forward towards him like they couldn't wait to be touched. 

"They really can't wait Sammy." 

Sam smirked this time, mind reading right. Forgot that one Sam'O. 

"Anyway where were we?" Gabriel said while walking forward, the curve of his wings just above his head. They flicked out like a bird trying to scare an animal but it was in caged lust. 

Sam scooted up the mattress so his head was on the pillows knowing very well that the whole bed would soon be a mess. The younger Winchester smirked as Gabriel crawled on top of him to kiss him deeply. 

Gabriel and Sam shared a breath, some of Gabe's grace entering Sam's lungs and making his back arch and eyes glow with blue fire. The archangel groaned at the sight and attacked Sam. He ran his hands up the mans back, dragging them back down and leaving bright red marks. Gabriel let his eyes match the Winchester's and watched Sam tremble and buck his hips up. 

"How are you-? How am I?" Sam asked. 

"Grace, sharing grace. Now hush..." Gabe commanded. 

Sam's chest heaved while he ran his large hands over Gabriel's back before ripping his shirt open, buttons shooting off into the bright room. The archangel groaned in annoyance. 

"Hey, you ripped mine." Sam smirked deviously. 

"Don't make me regret being here." 

"Oh you'd never leave now."

"True. But things can change." Now Gabe was smirking like the devil, or his brother ha-ha. 

Sam grabbed Gabriel and flipped them over so he was now on top, hands running over the bulge on the front of the angels pants. He smirked before scooting down so he could nuzzle at the hidden cock an innocent look on his face but his actions were anything but. 

"Damn Kiddo you sure know how to turn an angel on." Gabe said with a soft sigh, wings relaxing and stretching out to lay spread like the wings of a bird that was just shot. 

"You have a strange mind Sam, though I like the way you describe things."

Sam ignored him and bit onto the zipper with his teeth, then began to pull down, electric blue eyes mirroring the angels. 

"Fuck." Gabriel's eyes were dilating, the blue color disappearing quickly till it was just a white lining. 

Sam wasted little to no time pulling the front of his jeans open before pulling them off. When the jeans were forgotten he nosed the hard, clothed cock in from of him, nibbling and biting it. It was driving Gabriel crazy, he was fighting to keep his wings limp but eventually they flailed. Sam had already taken off his underwear and had been sucking him off like a champ, when out of nowhere a finger pushed at his entrance scaring the literal holy shit out of him.

His eyes had faded back to normal, Sam's also but they had faded back so fast that Sam jumped. 

Taking that as an opportunity Gabriel used his wings to flip them back over. The young Winchester was on his stomach now and when he tried to get on his hands and knees Gabe shoved his head back into the mattress so now he was naked and on his stomach, ass up. 

The angel laughed before shoving his fingers into Sam's mouth. 

"Slick 'em up boy." Gabe yelled. 

Sam did as he was told, running his sinful tongue around the fingers until they were abruptly pulled out. The man cried out when he felt something run of his hole. He felt a finger slip in while the tongue ran over him again. 

"Gabriel uhn-"

The angel was enjoying this none the less. The fact that he had Sam whining his name when he only had his fingers in him was a little arousing. 

"Sam!?" The angels wings twitched as his hearing picked up the loud call. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and continued to finger fuck his human. He was completely in thought that he didn't realize he was shoving three fingers to the hilt inside Sam's heat. 

"G-Gabe, please-HMHMMPH!" Sam keened as Gabriel prodded at his prostate. 

The latter of the two snapped out of it and groaned at the sight of Sam's ass trying to take it all in after such a quick change. He smirked and pulled his fingers part way out and pushing back in hearing another loud cry. 

Gabe had enough of this. He pulled his fingers out and helped Sam flip over onto his back so he could kiss him and fuck him properly. 

Sam was waiting for the hard tip of the angels cock as they kissed. Gabriel pulled away and Sam's heart began to speed up in excitement. His cock twitched and a moan tumbled past his bruised lips when the head pushed in quickly. 

He wrapped his long legs around Gabe's waist, knees accidentally rubbing against the skin where the smallest pair of wings meet skin. 

Gabe gasped out, his eyes half closed and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. The Winchester could see everything now it seemed. Gabe thrust in harshly making his back arch and hips buck. 

The man pulled Gabriel down so he could kiss at his skin while he whimpered and mewled at the rough pace that had been set. But there was one more reason for pulling the angel down. Sam gripped at the angels hips then began to trail his hands upward until he was gripping at the smallest pair of wings. 

The touch made Gabriel's rhythm stutter and a shout of ecstasy fill the room. Sam knew his eyes must have been nearly black with arousal but like he gave a fuck. He reached up to the largest set of wings and ran his hands through the colorful feathers, messing up the patterns they originally lay in so that hey stuck out awkwardly. 

Sam groped and massaged the wings, touching the joint where the two main bones met nearly hearing a scream. Lips smashed against his and he could feel it this time, the feeling of more than air entering his lungs. The feeling of Gabriel's grace entering him. His senses intensified and his body became ridged as the stimulation of his prostate and hands crushing his hips pushed him closer to the edge. 

Sam gripped the bases of Gabe's large wings and felt his breath hitch when his eyes met Gabriel's bright blue ones, his orgasm surprising him and making him heave breaths before yelling loudly. His answer was Gabriel's howl and a bright light burning behind his eyes, enochian filling his ears and mind. The whole room shook and Sam was sure that the bed was now broken along with maybe the earth below them. Sam was still feeling the intense pleasure and euphoria of his orgasm when suddenly his mind went completely black, shutting out his own cries and Gabe's. 

"Sam.....Sam....Sam! Hey!" 

Sam's eyes snapped open and he was greeted with a totally destroyed room and an adorably debaunched angel. 

"What-happened?" 

"You blacked out. It must have been too much at once...I'm just glad you're fine..." Said the smaller being. 

"Dean found us yet...?" Sam asked quietly, voice loud in the room. 

"No....But he did totally freak out about the bunker collapsing. After what we just did you know, and me. Anyway he is looking for you, I think....Anyway we should get cleaned up because my mojo is a little worn out at the minute..." Gabe trailed off. 

"Wait, you, Gabriel the Archangel, worn out of mojo? I thought you were a Piegan God?" Sam's brow rose. 

"Technically yes. Anyway." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were both clean, well mostly. 

Sam's hair was still a mess. But otherwise they were dressed and clean. 

"I'm gonna go check on Dean. See if he needed anything or if he's freaked out." 

"Okay. I'll be back here waiting." Gabe smiled while flicking a piece of glass off a nearby dresser. 

Sam crept back to the main entrance hall of the bunker, stopping when he heard a familiar worried and agitated voice mixed with soft music playing. 

"Cas I can't, something nearly collapsed the bunker and Sam could be-"

"Dean, I have already told you. Sam is with my brother and is very much fine. He is safe." It was indeed Castiel, being so calm and motherly towards Dean it made Sam's heart ache a little. 

Sam slowly peeked around the corner so he could finally see the pair, his eyes stinging a little when Cas spoke four words. 

"Now dance with me." Cas held out his hand and Dean stared at it, eyes softening. 

"I trust you Castiel...." Dean said while taking ahold of Cas and pulling him into an embrace so he could lay his head on his shoulder. 

Dean looked so calm like that. Eyes closed while he and Castiel danced in small, slow circles around the room. 

Sam smiled and then realized how private of a moment this was between them. He felt the inner need to sigh and shout "THANK FUCK! FINALLY!" But he didn't because he's a good brother. And if he ruined this moment he'd be damned. 

Now that they were dancing Sam actually made out the song they were dancing to. Twist and Shout by the Beatles. The younger Winchester smiled before slowly creeping back to the room he and Gabriel had reckt. With a KT. 

He winced as his ass smarted from being abused. Gabe was gone when he arrived back to the room. He heard more soft music playing a few rooms down though so he followed the soft thudding sounds. He walked into his own room and was met with Gabriel laying on his bed. The music was some soft classical type of music. It was sad, and slow. He noticed that Gabe was in a sort of trance. 

The angel snapped out of it, well sort of, when Sam sat down on the bed, laying on his side to stare at him. 

"It's Schupert. It's called Ständchen. A very beautiful song meant for a beautiful human being. Just like you....I am a serenade Sam. Played to my once invisible lover I had yet to see....but now as I look at you, I realize you are my lover....and I am the one helplessly playing every ounce of my heart and soul to you in hopes that you will accept me till my last breath....."

Sam was left speechless and he'd be lying I he said his heart didn't hurt even a bit. 

"I will never, ever stop accepting you Gabriel..." Sam said while grabbing the blanket at the door of his bed to pull over them. 

The soft music continued to carry on through the night, carrying their souls into a night where there was no danger, no fear, only the love that had grown between them. Yes it was love. They had never said anything of it but they could feel it. It brushed over them as softly as the wind, and through them like the grace that they now shared. 

It was a good night out of the many which had been bad, for once the bunker was peaceful, for once it was nothing but calm, like the sunset after a storm.

**Author's Note:**

> So was it okay did I do remotely okay? Anyone else catch the T&S reference? Did you think it was cute? Kudos and comment please.


End file.
